School for spies
by torchwoodfan4eva
Summary: The team are set to go on a mission when strange happenings start to arise. With Dan behaving strangely, Tom and Aniesha finally admitting their feelings towards each other and Zoe trying to work out what's wrong with Dan will they all pull together before time runs out? *mind over matter continued* *mind over matter been continued*
1. starting point

**School for spies **

**The team are sent to go on a mission where strange happenings start to arise. Will they all pull together before time runs out?**

Dan, Zoe, Aniesha and Tom were in the base receiving their latest orders from Frank about their next mission.

"So basically meet at the rendezvous point to supervise the exchange?" asked Dan.

"Then come back to St Hearts and continue as normal" replied Stella.

You, Aniesha and Zoe will go there as normal whilst Tom stays in base" explained Frank.

"Fine by me" replied Tom swivelling round in his chair to face the computer screen.

**The City Centre**

"The exchange is about to take place, be ready team" Frank said staring at the CCTV cameras which were relaying an image back to the base.

Aniesha and Zoe glanced over at the agent stood waiting for the informant to come and deliver the package. Dan was on top of one of the shops roof's looking down at the area using binoculars to track what was going on.

"Eagle 3 o'clock" came Tom's voice down the comms unit.

Zoe and Aniesha slipped through the crowd closer to the agent in case anything was to happen, whilst Dan moved further along the roof to the emergency exit stairs. The person slipped a small package in to the agents hand and carried on moving through the crowd.

"Okay, return back to the van team" said Stella.

Aniesha and Zoe slipped back round a corner and out of sight whilst Dan backed down the stairs and back in to the city centre. Zoe and Aniesha climbed in to the back of an unmarked black van and waited for Dan. As Dan bent down to fix one of his shoe laces (he really should considered getting Velcro shoes) someone ran past and bumped in to him and sent him sprawling on to the floor, he looked round in disgust but whoever did it had vanished in to the thick crowd. He stood up and made his way back to the van which sped off back to St Hearts.

**A/N Well hiya guys sorry I haven't updated in agggggeeeeeeessssssss but I have been soooo busy over summer and Christmas. Hope you all had a great Christmas and a happy new year to you all. I don't know how often I'll be able to update because I've got all my GCSE's coming up May/June time but I'll try my best to update once a week. Have you seen the new series of mi high? The first episode was amazing! I've not seen the second episode yet but I'll see it on Saturday hopefully, I know Frank turns in to Frankenstein...? **


	2. Second stage

**The team are sent to go on a mission where strange happenings start to arise. Will they all pull together before time runs out?**

**A/N Before I forget this story's following on from my last one so to sum it up Dan's living in HQ with Zoe cos of his Dad. Read the other one if you want but I don't think it won't affect this story. :) **

_As Dan bent down to fix one of his shoe laces (he really should considered getting Velcro shoes) someone ran past and bumped in to him and sent him sprawling on to the floor, he looked round in disgust but whoever did it had vanished in to the thick crowd. He stood up and made his way back to the van which sped off back to St Hearts._

The team sat in the canteen eating what was _supposed _to be lunch discussing the mission, the bell went for the last lesson and they stood up and headed off for maths with Mr McNab. The more the lesson dragged on the more tired Dan became until Zoe leaned forward to poke him in the back and he sat up with a start.

'Daniel' Mr McNab began, 'What is the answer to the question on the board?'

'Erm...'

'12 x minus y' hissed Tom next to him.

'12 x minus y' Dan mumbled.

'Nice to know you were listening' said Mr Mc Nab sarcastically.

At the end of the lesson Tom pulled Dan aside and asked him what was wrong.

'I don't know I'm just so tired' Dan mumbled pulling his blazer round himself and shivering.

'C'mon' Tom said putting his arm round his friends shoulder and guiding to HQ.

When they got there Frank was typing at a computer and turned round, surprised to see them.

'Anything you need boys?' Frank asked standing up.

'Dan's not feeling well' Tom explained.

Dan sat down in a chair and laid his head on a desk.

'Daniel' Frank whispered facing him.

'Mmmmm' Dan groaned placing his head in his arms and shutting his eyes, he was visibly shaking.

'Tom, go and get a blanket out of that cupboard there' Frank said.

Dan suddenly sat, his face a pale green Frank picked up a bucket and held it in front of Dan who lurched forward throwing up.

'It's okay Dan' Frank whispered placing his arm round his shoulders.

'Here you go' Tom mumbled placing the blanket round him.

Once Dan had finished Frank and Tom helped Dan up and got him in to his bedroom, he flopped on the bed and lay down and shut his eyes. Tom undid his shoe laces and slipped off his trainers for him.

'What do you thinks happened to him?' Tom asked.

'I don't know Tom, I really don't know' Frank sighed.

Aniesha and Zoe were walking through the local park discussing the day.

'Right so I walk past Roly and I SWEAR I am going to kill Tom for that message that he put on Roly's phone he STILL won't stop smiling at me!' Aniesha moaned.

Zoe smiled at Aniesha and shook her head: 'I'm sure he meant well Aniesha'

'Yeah, yeah Zo' Aniesha muttered rolling her eyes and nudging her.

'Hey, what was that for?!' Zoe exclaimed laughing and pushing her back.

The two girls pushed each other playfully as they ran through the park.

**A/N So they will get longer (eventually hehe) So follow/review/favourite and comment and you get one of these, thank you to:**

**toripants123**

**IIamasinflyingtractors**

**Torchwood Cardiff**

**Theallstarsmette**

**PhoenixFire859**

**Mihighfan**


	3. The mystery begins

**A/N So here we go chapter 2, I think I might start with some action now and some romance now, what do you think? And OMG I was reading something about mi high and ROSE comes back and Chloe! **

'_Right so I walk past Roly and I SWEAR I am going to kill Tom for that message that he put on Roly's phone he STILL won't stop smiling at me!' Aniesha moaned. _

_Zoe smiled at Aniesha and shook her head: 'I'm sure he meant well Aniesha' _

'_Yeah, yeah Zo' Aniesha muttered rolling her eyes and nudging her. _

'_Hey, what was that for?!' Zoe exclaimed laughing and pushing her back. _

_The two girls pushed each other playfully as they ran through the park. _

Dan woke up and looked round at where he was, he vaguely remembered sitting up in HQ then it was all a blur... He pulled the blankets back off him and stood up trying not to fall over, he made it as far as the door then stumbled and fell on his face. Suddenly Zoe's door flew open and she crouched down next to him.

'Dan, Daniel it's me Zoe'

He lifted his head up and stared in to her eyes. 'Zo-Zoe?'

'Come on, back to bed' She placed one of his arms round her shoulders and did her best to get him back to his bed.

'Wha-what happened?'

'I don't know, you sort of were ill and Frank and Tom put you to bed' she explained pulling the blankets over him and fixing his pillows.

'What time is it?' he asked groggily.

'Half one in the morning' she replied smiling at him.

As she made her way out of the room Dan grasped her hand and she turned round.

'Please stay, please' he begged her.

She looked at his innocent face and begging eyes, how could she say no?

'Okay' she replied and slid in to bed next to him, pulling him in to a hug.

**KORPS HQ**

'Do we have any news on the new drug we were trying out?' snapped the Crimeminister.

'No, but the agent that was carrying it through the city centre thinks that he managed to inject it in to someone' replied one of the KORPS agents.

'Excellent, in a week or two we will know for sure' she exclaimed menacingly.

Frank softly knocked on Zoe's bedroom door, 'Zoe, you need to get up for school now' he said softly.

After a minute there was no reply. 'Zoe?' He gently pushed open her door to see her empty room.

He turned round so he was facing Dan's room and softly opened the door to see the two sleeping teens. Zoe opened her eyes and slowly sat up.

'Frank?'

'You're due at school in half an hour' he replied.

'Okay' she slowly slid out of the bed and made her away across to her room to get changed.

At school she sat in registration staring at the empty desk in front of her after that Aniesha, Tom and Zoe made their way to English.

'How's Dan?' asked Aniesha.

'Well he's not been sick again, he was disoriented though last night, ended up on the floor outside my room' replied Zoe wrapping her arms round her body.

'He'll be fine' replied Tom.

'Hope so' muttered Zoe staring at the floor.

**HQ**

Dan woke up to find no sign of Zoe at first he was a bit confused then realised that she'd be at school, groaning he got up and tried to regain his balance slowly he made his way in to the main part of HQ and sat down in front of one of the computers. He scrolled down and found the report of the mission they were on yesterday. He read through it and found that the exchange was on some KORPS files. Silently he closed the report and leaned back in the chair.

He woke up to find himself in the woods next to St Hearts he began to wonder what had happened and began to make his way back to the school when two people pushed him over and he landed flat on his back, they blindfolded him and tied his hands and ankles together before he felt a sharp prick in his arm and fell in to a deep sleep.

**A/N So anyway thank you for reading and a huge thanks to: **

**Zoelook-a-like**

**Theallstarsamette**

**PhoenixFire859- I know it always is Dan that gets sick and stuff. Maybe I'll pick on somebody else for a change haha : ) **


	4. Friendships

**A/N Sorry for the cliff hanger, next chapter : ) **

_He woke up to find himself in the woods next to St Hearts he began to wonder what had happened and began to make his way back to the school when two people pushed him over and he landed flat on his back, they blindfolded him and tied his hands and ankles together before he felt a sharp prick in his arm and fell in to a deep sleep. _

He woke up groggily to find himself in HQ and his friends staring at him.

'Nice to have you back with us agent Morgan' snapped Stella.

'What happened?' he asked guessing it wasn't good the way she snapped at him.

'That's what we'd like you to tell us' said Frank quietly.

'I don't know. I just remember been in the woods and somebody attacking me'

'Yeah, sorry about that' mumbled Zoe looking at him through her eyelashes and glancing at Tom who smiled sheepishly at him.

Dan rolled his eyes and smiled rubbing his hand on the back of his head.

'You were found wandering round the school discussing top-secret files and missions, you nearly blew your cover and your friends cover not to mention putting the whole of mi 9 in jeopardy' explained Stella furiously.

'Well I'm sorry but I don't know what happened, I remember been down here in HQ reading through the file of our last mission then I must have fallen asleep or something because I wake up to find myself in the woods, two people attack me and next thing I'm here with people having a go at me because of something that I didn't even know I did!' exclaimed Dan.

'We're not having a go at you Dan, we just need to know if anything has happened recently that could explain the sudden change in behaviour' said Frank softly.

'No, I don't remember anything' muttered Dan scratching the back of his neck.

'Dan, is there something irritating you?' asked Tom gesturing to the back of his neck.

Frank made his way over followed by Stella and Tom. Gently he pulled Dan's jumper collar down to expose the back of his neck.

'There' exclaimed Tom pointing to a glint of something silver embedded in his neck.

Frank and Stella looked at where he was pointing and sure enough there was a small metal object buried deep in to his neck.

'Okay Dan I'm just going to get some stuff and I'll have it out of your neck in 10 minutes' explained Frank placing a hand on Dan's shoulder.

Dan tried to process what was happening, everything was happening to quickly for him.

'Dan. Dan are you okay?' Zoe asked looking at him concerned.

'Yes. No. I don't know' Dan whispered shaking.

He turned a ghostly shade of white and was sick again, but luckily in to the bucket.

'It's okay Dan, it'll be over soon' Stella whispered placing an arm round his shoulder and holding the bucket for him.

Aniesha and Tom looked at each other, sharing a knowing look; she changed like the weather sometimes!

Once Dan finished been sick Stella pushed Dan's fringe back and got him a glass of water just as Frank came in.

'Everything okay? He asked.

'Frank's just been sick again' replied Stella.

Frank pulled out a thermometer out of the med bag he had and placed it in Dan's mouth. He rubbed some gel on to the back of his neck and Dan winced whilst squeezing Zoe's hand.

'It's okay Dan' she whispered.

'Right on the count of three I'll pull it out, okay?' asked Frank.

'Mmmhhhh' replied Dan closing his eyes.

'1...2...'

Suddenly there was a beeping noise and Stella looked at Frank puzzled.

'The thermometer' giggled Aniesha, she took it out of his mouth '35.7 degrees' she stated.

'Not too bad' muttered Stella.

'Right Dan' sighed Frank, 'here we go again, 1...2...3'

Frank pulled the silver thing out as Dan let out a cry of pain. Stella placed a bandage of his neck and taped it down.

'That-bloody-hurt' he groaned.

'All over' replied Frank placing a hand on his shoulder. 'I'll send this off for analysis and found out what happened'

Dan stifled a yawn and leant his head on Zoe's shoulder.

'Maybe you should go back to bed Dan?' suggested Aniesha .

'Yeah, once you've had a shower' laughed Tom pulling bits of twigs and leaves out of Dan's hair.

'Stella's got work to do back at the office and I've got a drain to unblock and you three are due back at lessons' Frank said pointing at the three spies.

'Well I'm sure me and Neish can think up and excuse for Tom' said Zoe, she looked at Frank.

'Erm, well, half an hour' he replied pointing at Tom.

Zoe, Aniesha, Frank and Stella made their way to where they were supposed to be and Dan showed Tom to the back part of base.

'Wow, didn't know they had a base this big' murmured Tom looking round.

'I'll be back in 10 minutes' said Dan picking up a set of pyjamas and making his way round to the bathroom.

Tom looked round the set of rooms, Dan's room was full of stick on glow in the dark stars, he guessed that was because of his fear of the dark. He saw Zoe's room- A LOT of purple in there he thought. There was a living room, games room and kitchen, looking through the cupboards he found a tin of hot chocolate and a mug which must be Dan's (judging by the stars). He looked in one of the cupboards in the hall and found a hot water bottle. He had just finished filling the water bottle up when Dan came out the bathroom.

'Hey Dan' he said smiling.

Dan smiled back at him and made his way to his room.

'I did you a hot chocolate and a water bottle' Tom said softly.

'Thanks Tom' he replied slipping in to bed and taking the hot chocolate.

Tom slipped the water bottle under the duvet for him and sat on the end of his bed.

'Are you okay Dan?' asked Tom concerned by the lack of conversation.

'Yeah, just tired' replied Dan sipping his hot chocolate.

Once he finished his drink Tom took the mug and went to rinse it out and came back to find Dan lay down, his head buried in his pillow.

'Dan' whispered Tom placing a hand on his friends shoulder.

Dan sat up and rubbed his eyes, he'd been crying.

'Dan, what's up?' asked Tom pulling his friend in to a hug.

'I'm sorry-I just-just feel sorry for been so useless all the time'

'You're not useless, you're just not well, there's nothing you can do about it, just get better and you'll be fine'

Dan lay back and Tom tucked the blankets round him and as he turned round to shut the door Dan was already asleep.

**A/N I am SO SO SOS SO SO SO SO sorry for the seriously late update! I have been up to my ears- no HAIR in homework and revision. But hey we're getting unlimited wifi this Saturday so I can update all I want over my half term : ) so HUGE no... MASSIVE AND HUGE thank you to: **

**Windgirl20**

**Zoelook-a-like**

**Artful Doodler **

**Theallstarsammettte**

**Phoenixfire- I'm not saying what it is-but that is pretty close : ) **

**Emily191xx**


	5. Love bug

**A/N Next chapter please stick with me, the story is going somewhere and quickly : ) Hey cos its Valentine's day this gives me the excuse to cram as much zan frella and toneisha as I want :D **

'_Dan' whispered Tom placing a hand on his friends shoulder. _

_Dan sat up and rubbed his eyes, he'd been crying. _

'_Dan, what's up?' asked Tom pulling his friend in to a hug. _

'_I'm sorry-I just-just feel sorry for been so useless all the time' _

'_You're not useless, you're just not well, there's nothing you can do about it, just get better and you'll be fine' _

_Dan lay back and Tom tucked the blankets round him and as he turned round to shut the door Dan was already asleep. _

'How's Dan?' asked Zoe walking over to Tom after the lesson had finished.

'He's okay, fast asleep' replied Tom putting his hands in his pockets.

'Well maybe he'll sleep off whatever virus he's got' replied Aniesha.

'Yeah, it's for the best' replied Tom smiling at her. 'Have you seen Frank by any chance?'

'About 15 minutes ago he was walking off towards the field' replied Zoe- who was looking in the direction of HQ.

'Leave it Zo, he's better off resting' whispered Aniesha placing an arm round her shoulder.

Tom was heading off towards the field when he turned round to face the two girls: 'you go get lunch, I'll be 10 minutes' he said smiling.

Aniesha and Zoe went off to the dining hall whilst Tom made his way over to the field. When he got there Frank was picking up rubbish which was lying around.

'Hi Tom, how's Dan?' asked Frank looking up to see the teen.

'Erm okay, sleepin' it off' he replied glancing round.

'What's up?' Frank asked.

'Well he said just as I came back in to the room- well he'd been crying and I asked him what was up he said that he'd felt useless and stuff and I was just wondering whether we- Zoe, Aniesha, Dan and I could well go out over the weekend, go to the cinema and Dan could spend Friday night and Saturday night at mine and we could go bowling and go to town?' asked Tom.

'Well if Dan's feeling better by tomorrow then you're welcome to take them both and enjoy yourselves- you deserve a break- all of you' replied Frank smiling.

After school Aniesha and Tom went home and Zoe went back down to HQ, as she passed Dan's room she put her head round the door and saw Dan lay on his side reading a book, gently she pushed the door open.

'Hi Dan' she whispered.

'Hey Zoe' he replied gently sitting up.

'How have you been?' she asked shutting the door.

'Okay, bit better, how was school?'

'Mmm could have been better'

Dan smiled at her as she sat on the end of the bed.

'Come here' Zoe whispered pulling him in to a hug.

'Feel any better?' she asked.

'Yeah, hugs always sort stuff out' he whispered pulling her in to another gently hug and kiss.

'You doing anything tonight?' asked Tom to Aniesha.

'Nope, you?' she replied.

'Nah, just the usual'

'So that includes, blade quest, laptop- with the weird multicoloured keys, then hacking in to some more NASA stuff?'

'Yeah, there about, sure you're not doin anything tonight?'

'Yeah, why?'

'Well fancy comin over to my place Neish?'

Aniesha smiled at him and replied 'Yeah, if it's okay with you..'

'Sure, see you there in 10?' asked Tom walking up the path to his house.

'See you there then' grinned Aniesha walking down the road to her house.

'How was your day Frank' asked Stella flopping down in to one of the chairs in HQ.

'Definitely more tiring than yours' replied Frank.

'Yeah, whatever you say' replied Stella playfully pushing him.

'Well if you're not so tired then maybe you'll have the energy to come out tonight, get something to eat and stuff' said Frank nervously.

Stella smiled at him and gently gave him a kiss, 'see you in an hour' she whispered grabbing her jacket and strolling out the base.

'What you reading?' asked Zoe climbing under the bed covers and looking at the front cover of the book.

'It's about old spy gadgets and stuff, I found it in the store cupboard' explained Dan.

'Cool, looks interesting' smiled Zoe looking at some of the pictures.

'Hey do you want anything to eat, or like something to drink or like-'

'I'm okay for now' replied Dan placing an arm round Zoe.

'Okay' she replied resting her head on his shoulder.

'Hey Neish' welcomed Tom opening the door.

'Hi' she replied looking round the house, it hadn't changed much since the last time she'd been there.

'Do you want anything to eat?' asked Tom.

'Nah, I'm okay thanks' replied Aniesha smiling at Tom.

'Okay then, come on' he said gesturing up the stairs.

'Stella?' asked Frank knocking on the door.

'Coming, one minute' she replied.

She opened the door to see Frank dressed in a white shirt, blazer and trousers, Stella dressed in a smart black dress.

'Ready?' asked Frank.

'Yep' she replied taking his arm.

**A/N Okay to my disappointment I don't get unlimited internet till Thursday : ( But hey I will try to update through half term but I've got two weeks of mock exams to contend with in 2 weeks (GGGRRR) Thanks to: **

**PhoenixFire859**

**Justanotherboringbandwhore**

**Smiley**

**Toripants123**

**Over Enthusiastic Fangirl**

**gladrags2012- yep revision is about as under control as its gonna be : )**

**M. Fan 2000**

**Ghargr18**


	6. Missing

**A/N Well hi guys I'm back enjoy , I think that Zoe and Dan live off pizza when there's no adults around... Finally got unlimited internet wwwwooooo : )**

_Stella?' asked Frank knocking on the door. _

'_Coming, one minute' she replied. _

_She opened the door to see Frank dressed in a white shirt, blazer and trousers, Stella dressed in a smart black dress. _

'_Ready?' asked Frank. _

'_Yep' she replied taking his arm. ___

'Dan?' asked Zoe going in to Dan's room.

'Zoe?' asked Dan sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

'I'm doing dinner, want anything Frank and Stella have gone out for dinner.

'Hhmm' replied Dan putting his head under the duvet.

Zoe smiled to herself and made her way back to the kitchen. She grabbed the pizza out the fridge and put it in the oven and lent against the work surface. She made her way back in to Dan's room and lifted the duvet off his head to reveal the sleeping Dan.

'Daniel' Zoe whispered, there was no response.

'Daniel, wakey wakey' Zoe whispered gently shaking his shoulder.

'What, what?' Dan started bolting up.

'Dan it's me, don't worry' Zoe whispered smiling.

'Oh hi Zo, where am I?'

Zoe shook her head and took Dan's hand leading him out the bedroom and in to the kitchen.

'Remember now?' she asked him.

'Oh, yeah, mi 9' he said a little dazed.

Gently Zoe planted a small delicate kiss on his lips and he blushed before returning it.

'Well still the same old Tom Tupper' Aniesha said glancing round Tom's room, blade quest posters, models, books filled the room along with his laptop and some recognisable spy gadgets.

'Yep, still me not gonna change anytime soon' he replied flopping down in his desk chair. 'What do you fancy doing then?'

Aniesha looked up at him.

'What?' asked Tom puzzled. 'When I said fancy, I didn't mean-I wasn't asking you out or anything-unless you well...' Tom trailed off glancing at Aniesha.

'Shut up Tom' she whispered gently leaning in to kiss him.

'So how do you think the team is coming along?' asked Stella.

'Quite well considering all what they've been through' replied Frank.

'How are Dan and Zoe?' asked Stella.

'They're good, still living up to their nicknames' replied Frank with a smile.

'I'll never forget the day when Aniesha came out with the excuse Romeo and Juliet went off and left me' laughed Stella.

'Well they're certainly working better than they were then' explained Frank.

'Ready to go?' asked Stella.

'Yes, when you are' he replied standing up, helping Stella put her coat on smiling at her as he did it.

'Ever the gentleman Frank' she said slipping her hand in to his.

'Dan, Dan are you okay?' asked Zoe staring at him.

'What happened?' he asked looking round.

'You must have collapsed, I found you here on the floor' Zoe explained propping a pillow behind his head.

'How?' he asked.

'I don't know, just take it easy a minute, Frank and Stella will be home in an hour or so'

'Er okay, are you okay?' he asked Zoe.

'I'm fine, do you want to go and lie down in your room?'

'Please, can you give me a hand?'

'Sure, just don't rush' said Zoe helping Dan up.

When they got to Dan's room he collapsed on the bed, evidently exhausted.

'Do you want a drink of water?' asked Zoe.

'Yes please' he replied smiling.

Zoe went to go and get him a drink of water, when she returned Dan had gone.

'DAN?!' shouted Zoe placing the glass on top of the draws.

'DAN, WHERE ARE YOU?' she shouted again.

Just at that moment Frank and Stella came in to the safe-house giggling about something. Hearing the door open and close Zoe frantically ran in to the room thinking it was Dan.

'Zoe, what's the matter?' asked Stella seeing the distressed girl.

'It's Dan, one minute he's in his room then I came back and he was gone' she sobbed.

'Ssshhh, it's okay, we'll find him' reassured Stella.

**Thanks guys for reviewing/favouriting/following and just generally putting up with the story, it's getting more exciting now, I've got a plotline, they sort of just spring in to my head don't know where I get them from. I know I haven't officially done a sequel to Mind over matter (though I tried to do one) I'm not sure if I should, this is kind of leading on from what happened so I think I'll just leave it at this. :P All the way through writing this chapter I've had the music what was used in the series 6 trailer for mi high...it's really catchy and quite cool...**

**Justanotherboringbandwhore**

**M. Fan2000**

**Gladrags2012**

**ToneishaShipper**

** .169**

**emily191xx**

**Katniss Bella Potter**

**Between the lines**


	7. Captured!

**A/N Well I'm back at school tomorrow : ( I don't think I'll be able to update tomorrow because I've got a really hectic Monday evening (as usual :/) so I hope you're enjoying the story so far :D**

_Just at that moment Frank and Stella came in to the safe-house giggling about something. Hearing the door open and close Zoe frantically ran in to the room thinking it was Dan. _

'_Zoe, what's the matter?' asked Stella seeing the distressed girl. _

'_It's Dan, one minute he's in his room then I came back and he was gone' she sobbed. _

'_Ssshhh, it's okay, we'll find him' reassured Stella. _

After checking through the CCTV Frank discovered Dan had simply walked off and wandered in to town somewhere.

'But where's he going?' asked Zoe worriedly.

'We don't know, we lost him after that' replied Frank.

'He didn't look like his normal self though' added Stella.

'What do you mean?' asked Zoe.

'Well he was sort of, well out of it, like sleepwalking almost' replied Frank.

'Dan doesn't usually sleepwalk' muttered Zoe looking at her mentor confused.

'Well we know, we have people looking for him, it almost appeared like he knew where to go' said Stella. 'If you go back to bed Zoe we'll let you know if there's any change to his situation'

'Alright' she muttered standing up and returning to her room.

The following morning Aniesha and Tom appeared at the base after discovering Dan's disappearance.

'Do you have any more news on him?' asked Tom.

'No, we haven't heard anything since last night' replied Frank.

Suddenly one of the computers began to make a whirring noise and an email appeared on screen.

'What is it?' asked Aniesha making her way over.

'It's about that thing what was in Dan's neck' replied Stella, 'they've found out what was in it'

'A hypnotic drug' began Aniesha 'symptoms include delayed reactions to making the person go in to a trance, can cause headaches, vomiting and nausea'

'Well isn't that marvellous, we discover this the morning after he goes missing' exclaimed Zoe.

'We'll find him' reassured Tom.

'You know when Dan disappeared did you see where he went?' asked Aniesha.

'No, he just vanished off the CCTV' replied Frank.

'Can I have a look at it?' asked Tom.

'There's no reason for you to, he just vanished' snapped Stella.

'What's up, what aren't you telling us' said Zoe looking Stella and Frank in the eye.

Frank sighed and looked at Stella who turned away .

'When Dan went out, he walked in to the middle of the town centre where you were last week, well it appeared that people knew he was coming and they were waiting for him' explained Frank.

'Who was waiting for him?' asked Tom.

'KORPS' replied Frank.

'Excellent you have the victim' said the Crimeminister gleefully over the communications device.

Dan was pushed in to a chair and his wrists and ankles bound tightly.

'Well boy what is your name?' asked the KORPS thug.

'Daniel' Dan replied.

'Excellent' replied the Crimeminister said hear. 'Take him to his room' she ordered the KORPS men.

They unbound him and dragged him along to a small cell containing only a single bed, Dan was thrown in there where he lay on the floor dazed.

'Do we have the faintest idea where he is?' asked Zoe pacing HQ.

'We've got people looking for him; we're going to find him' reassured Stella.

Suddenly her mobile started ringing. 'Yes, yes what are the co-ordinates? Okay thank you'

The team looked at her expectantly.

'They've got the location of the base- we need to get you in there'

'How?' asked Tom.

'We're going to put together a plan to try to sneak you all in' explained Stella.

'All of us?' asked Tom.

'Yes, all of you will be going in' replied Stella walking away.

'I'm the tech agent, not the field agent; I sit at the text talking you through the mission not going in the field' said Tom frustration written all over his face.

'Tom, you'll be fine' said Frank placing a hand on his shoulder following Stella out the room.

Tom raised his eyebrows and rolled his eyes to the ceiling.

'Trust them, you're going to be brilliant' said Aniesha placing a soft kiss on his lips.

**Okay short chapter I know but this seemed to be the best place to break it off, I've just finished this and I've noticed a huge problem for me and Dan because this story links in to what happened in mind over matter, the Crimeminister knows Dan works for mi 9 but I'm going to sort it out in the next couple of chapters : ) Virtual brownies to all (its freezing!) Thanks to: **

**M.I. High Fan2000 **

**Kaitlynrich**

**Windgirl120**

** .169**

**ToneishaShipper- I know I thought this has got Tom written all over it! **


	8. Mission on!

**A/N wasn't expecting to update tonight but I've seen a clip for next week's mi high and DAN COULD BE IN SERIOUS TROUBLE! (That's my interpretation anyway)**

'_I'm the tech agent, not the field agent; I sit at the text talking you through the mission not going in the field' said Tom frustration written all over his face. _

'_Tom, you'll be fine' said Frank placing a hand on his shoulder following Stella out the room. _

_Tom raised his eyebrows and rolled his eyes to the ceiling. _

'_Trust them, you're going to be brilliant' said Aniesha placing a soft kiss on his lips._

'Right team here's the plan' began Frank.

An hour later HQ was covered in maps of the KORPS base and they were deciding which was best to get in there. After a while they agreed to split up to avoid detection, Zoe going through the air vents, Tom through the sewers and Aniesha was going to get kitted out in a KORPS outfit and slip in that way.

'Good luck team' said Stella as they departed to go and get ready.

'I want to meet that boy' the Crimeminister demanded walking down the corridor to where Dan's cell was.

'He hasn't said anything since we threw him in there last night' the KORPS henchman explained.

The Crimeminister shook the bars on Dan's cell. He groggily turned round to face her, his expression blank.

'Oh my day gets better and better' she exclaimed grinning with delight.

'What?' asked the KORPS agent.

'He works for mi 9!' exclaimed the Crimeminister.

'Right, let's have some fun with him, open his cell!' she demanded.

'Okay, team are you in position?' asked Frank over the comms.

'Yeah, it stinks down here' moaned Tom.

'Okay, ready now' replied Zoe.

'Ready when you are' muttered Aniesha in to her mike.

'We know Dan's been held in one of the cells so each of you try to make your way in to there, don't rush we're trying to avoid sending in the swat team.

Tom slowly made his way through the sewers, it stunk down there and he was hating enduring every second of it; he slowly carried on trying not to think about what he was wading through.

Slowly but swiftly Zoe made her way through the air ventilation trying to make as little sound as possible, she reached the place where Frank told her to drop through. Quickly she lifted the cover off and checking no-one was around dropped through the hole, she ran along the corridor and saw the place where she was due to re-enter the shaft preparing to jump she heard someone coming and ducked in to the nearest cupboard.

'Yeah, the kid what we got, he works for mi 9 ' said one of the KORPS men.

'Really, they're still continuing to employ little brats' said the second guy.

'Yeah, that's not the best part though'

'Well what is?'

'His mum used to work for mi 9, got caught up in the blast 11 years ago, serves her right' the guy laughed.

'Well, that's just going to make the brats life harder' scoffed the second guy.

Zoe clenched her fists and stopped herself from going out there and attacking them both. Once she was sure there was no-one else around she crawled out of the cupboard and lifted herself in to the ventilation shaft where she progressed with the journey.

Aniesha slowly slipped through the door using the fake id pass Tom had made hours before. No-body really stared at her, just mistaking her for another dim-witted KORPS agent. She began to make her way to the corridor which led to where Dan was supposed to be when she was stopped by a hand been placed on her shoulder. She jumped and turned round.

'Are you going down there?' asked the guy.

'Yes' replied Aniesha.

'Alright, take these down there will you, the Crimeminister wants them for the kid'

'Erm okay' Aniesha replied turning round with the box she had been given.

Once she was out of sight she placed the box down on the floor to see what was in it. A set of tracking devices was in there. Aniesha shuddered and began to wonder what to do with them.

'Frank' she whispered.

'Take them there, you can't risk blowing your cover this early, the team aren't there yet so there's no back up.

Aniesha slowly made her way down the corridor dreading what she would see. She slowly made her way in to the room with the open door.

'Finally, what took you so long?' snapped the Crimeminister.

'Erm' began Aniesha.

'Never mind just hurry up and plug that stuff in' she ordered.

Dan looked at Aniesha who gave him a discreet sympathetic smile.

'Right agent Morgan, do you know where your HQ is located?' asked the Crimeminister.

'No' replied Dan.

'What?' she snapped.

'We've never been there'

'Whose we?' snapped the Crimeminister.

'My team'

'Which are...?'

'Aniesha, Tom and Zoe'

'What else-'

'What do you want me to do with this?' interrupted Aniesha.

'Oh yes, pass me that syringe' the Crimeminister ordered.

She injected the purple liquid in to Dan's arm.

'What does it do?' asked Dan.

'You're not meant to ask questions, that's my job !' she snapped slapping him across the face.

Dan flinched and glared at her. He's starting to snap out of the hypnotise Aniesha noted.

'What does the liquid do?' asked Aniesha curiously.

The Crimeminister looked at her before saying: 'It forms in to a solid in his arm and produces a signal which we detect with this tracker, it's something we've been working on for a while'

'Right, let's see how efficient it is!' she said dragging Dan out of the chair.

**A/N Well big thanks to: **

** .169**

**justanotherboringbandwhore**

**TASS**

**Jazzfanfiction**


	9. In the base

**A/N SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO **_**SO **_**Sorry for not updating in over a week! I've been tortured with 6 exams over the week, ranging from an hour long up to 2 hours, it's been TORTURE! Listening to 'Frozen let it go' whilst writing this, anyone seen it? Also has anyone seen spooks? It's like an older kids version of mi high, lots more goriness and violence have to be 15 to watch it, I am and its spooked (haha not intentional to say that) me out! **

'_What does the liquid do?' asked Aniesha curiously. _

_The Crimeminister looked at her before saying: 'It forms in to a solid in his arm and produces a signal which we detect with this tracker; it's something we've been working on for a while'_

'_Right, let's see how efficient it is!' she said dragging Dan out of the chair. _

'Frank, I'm out of the sewers' replied Tom shaking his head to get rid of the slime from it.

'Okay dump the stuff somewhere and I'll tell you where to go next'

Tom dumped the waterproof suit in a cupboard and pulled out an aerosol carton which he sprayed on himself, he was meeting Aniesha stinking of drains!

'Tom did you just do what I thought you did?' asked Frank, a small hint of laughter in his voice.

'What, you're not smelling of drains are you?' asked Tom creeping round the corner to where the store cupboard was.

Frank rolled his eyes, he was just like Tom at his age, 'just put the uniform on and go to the cells' he sighed.

Tom shoved the uniform on over his mi 9 clothes and crept out of the tiny room, coming face to face with a KORPS worker.

'Right I'm out the shafts now' replied Zoe dropping neatly in to the abandoned computer room.

'Right Zoe, get the KORPS uniform on and go to the interrogation room' Franked ordered.

'Right let's see how to tracker goes!' exclaimed the Crimeminister prodding Dan in the back to get him to stand up.

'Walk boy!' she demanded as Dan uncertainly stepped forward. 'Walk, WALK!' she snapped like a spoilt child.

Dan uncertainly kept walking forward. He was starting to register things going on around him; he had no idea what he was doing, or why he was doing it. He just kept hearing that annoying high pitched voice.

'You wouldn't think he was an mi 9 agent would you?' the Crimeminister asked Aniesha.

'Erm, no, not really' she replied hesitantly.

'Saying that, you're not any older than him' she said curiously looking at Aniesha.

'No, I've just come from a training facility' Aniesha replied.

'Oh, which one?' the Crimeminister asked suspiciously.

'One in London' Aniesha replied confidently smiling.

'You're a long way from home' the Crimeminister said.

'Yeah, it's different'

'Oh well, take this _agent_ back to his cell' the Crimeminister ordered gesturing to Dan.

'Okay' Aniesha replied.

'What did you say you're name was?' she asked Aniesha.

'Sally, Sally Donovan' replied Aniesha.

As Aniesha took Dan back to his cell she didn't notice the Crimeminister place a finger to her ear and say down the comms: 'Control check on a Sally Donovan'

'What do you think you're doing?' the KORPS worker asked Tom.

'Just checking some stuff, orders from some head person' Tom replied uncertainly.

'Right well no dawdling! Where are you supposed to be next?' asked the guy.

'No sure...' replied Tom uncertainly.

'Well you may as well go and help with the kid we captured, the head would like a bit of support I think' the guy snapped.

Geez, these people need a lesson in politeness thought Tom to himself.

**A/N Sorry really short chapter, but hey if you got the Sherlock reference you're my best friend! **

**HUGE THANKS TO: **

**Between The Lines **

**ToneishaShipper**

**Justanotherboringbandwhore**

**Zoe-look-alike**

**Guest- sorry if it's confusing any ideas on how to make it better then okay I'm all ears! **

**Oh yeah, got a new idea for a story what came to me in my maths non-calculator exam, going to start writing it up now! **


End file.
